Allons y gaiement
by DD.NightCall
Summary: Charles découvre les prémices d'une histoire entre sa protégée et Erik. Mais pourquoi est-il si en colère ? Serais-ce de la jalousie...


Oh salut à toi, digne lecteur de fanfiction Charles/Erik ! Nous t'accueillons avec plaisir lire ce texte écrite à deux avec l'espérance que tu la trouve à ton gout et que tu nous laisse un petite récompense pour ce dur travaille ! :)

Et après ce bla-bla inutile, je tiens quand même à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à apprécier cette petite OS écrite avec amour.

/ !\ lemon. Donc petits yeux chastes s'abstenir :D

Une dernière chose : s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe excusez nous les avons repérer au maximum mais nous sommes toute deux nulles pour ça

.

**Allons-y gaiement **

.

- Jusque là je n'avais jamais eu besoin de voir dans ton esprit pour savoir à quoi tu pensais.

Raven se retourna et s'apprêta à partir. Des pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Charles, déboussolé par cette dispute avec son amie d'enfance, la première depuis leur rencontre. Mais se promener nue et de sa forme originelle bleue n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer si rapidement ce changement d'attitude chez la jeune femme.

Mais qui pouvait avoir une telle influence sur Raven ? s'interrogea le télépathe, inquiet des répercutions que cela pouvait engendrer dans leur relation. La tentation était grande, il ne souhaitait pas trahir la confiance de sa plus proche amie, pourtant le désir de savoir l'emporta sur le reste.

Posant deux doigts sur sa tempe, il plongea dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. La métamorphe se figea net quand elle sentit Charles s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Elle voulut se retourner et lui faire ravaler cette grave erreur mais elle semblait enraciner aux sols carrelés de la cuisine de la demeure Xavier. Sans doute une autre prouesse du pouvoir de Charles.

Ce dernier circulait de souvenirs en souvenirs, passant des jours solitaires de Raven quand il ne se connaissait pas encore, à tous ses délicieux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, comme en symbiose. Toutes ses années à veiller l'un sur l'autre, à se protéger mutuellement, toutes les difficultés, ils avaient réussi à les surmonter grâce à une seule chose, la force de leur amitié.

Mais une image retint immédiatement son attention. Ce moment devait s'être déroulé récemment puisqu'il concernait Raven et Erik. Charles essaya vainement de se contrôler, mais il ne pu retenir un juron, lorsqu'il vit Raven étendue nue dans le lit d'Erik, alors que ce dernier l'embrassait. Celle-ci sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle détestait cette sensation de voir sa vie privée passé au peigne fin par Charles, néanmoins elle pouvait presque sentir la douleur de son meilleur ami qui voyait sa petite protéger dans les bras d'un homme. Mais les pensées de Charles n'étaient pas exactement de cet ordre là. Bien évidement, une partie de lui voulait trouver Erik et lui faire avaler toute ses dents pour avoir toucher sa « petite sœur » mais une tout autre partie de lui dont il ignorait jusqu'ici l'existence avait plutôt envie de dire à Raven qu'elle cesse de tourner autour de son Erik… son Erik… Charles sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Etait-se l'effet d'une colère profonde ou de la jalousie qu'il portait envers Raven ?

La rage le submergea et il partit d'un pas décidé à la recherche d'Erik qu'il ne peina pas à trouver. Celui-ci lisait tranquillement dans l'immense bibliothèque de la demeure, lorsqu'il il entendit Charles arriver. Il releva immédiatement les yeux quand il perçu les bruits de pas du télépathe se rapprocher, et lui lança un sourire amical. Il se rendit immédiatement compte que son ami n'était pas dans son état habituel. Charles, se rapprochant d'une vitesse impressionnante, bondit furieusement sur le contrôleur de métal le projetant contre sa gigantesque collection de livre. Le choc fut si violent, que la moitié des exemplaires alignés sur les étagères tombèrent bruyamment au sol les uns à la suite des autres. Erik eu à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il sentit le poing du télépathe heurter son visage avec puissance. Il dut s'accouder à l'étagère, n'arrivant plus à maintenir son corps par sa seule force. Les images que lui renvoyer son cerveau étaient floues. Ils n'arrivaient plus à penser correctement.  
>Il se tourna de façon à faire face à l'homme qui venait de lui infliger cette douleur, mais il ne vit qu'une masse sombre, ses yeux ne distinguant encore qu'une vague silhouette.<p>

- Mais, ... mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? réussit à peine à balbutier Erik.

- Ne joue pas l'innocent ! hurla Charles au bord des larmes, je pensais que nous étions amis, que nous étions proches mais je me suis trompé ! Tu n'es qu'un sale con qui ose toucher ma sœur chez moi, derrière mon dos !

Erik se redressa commençant à recouvrir sa vision et le fixa d'un air ébahit.

- Raven fait se qu'elle veut de sa vie, ainsi que de son corps, ça ne te regarde en rien. J'ai énormément d'affection pour cette jeune mutante, oui je l'ai embrassé, un geste que j'ai ardemment regretté par la suite, mais il ne c'est rien passé de plus. Je voulais simplement qu'elle prenne confiance en elle, qu'elle n'est plus peur de montrer ça véritable nature déclara Erik d'un ton glacial.

Charles n'arriverait plus à gérer ses émotions qui variaient en permanence, des gouttes perlées sur son front, il n'osait pas regarder son ami de peur de s'emporter à nouveau.

- Je ne tolèrerais en aucune façon que tu t'approche d'elle ! Ici c'est chez moi, et je refuse que tu touche ma petite sœur ! répliqua Charles avec fermeté.

- Soit, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je ne supporterais pas vivre à tes côtés si nous ne sommes plus en bon terme. Mon amitié envers toi est très précieuse à mes yeux, la perdre me brise le cœur mais rester ici, te voir chaque jour sans pouvoir te parler est encore pire déclara Magnéto impuissant face à la situation.

Erik sentait la tristesse submerger son être mais il ne souhaitait pas s'effondrer devant Charles. Il voulait partir rapidement mais ses pieds le portaient avec difficulté. Il s'enfuit de la bibliothèque comme le lâche qu'il se considérait être, et se dirigea prestement vers la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à ranger ses maigres affaires dans son sac quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme à la peau de couleur bleu.

- Raven, soupira le contrôleur de métal en continuant à mettre en ordre ses effets personnels, tu ne devrais pas être là. Si Charles nous voit…

- Charles n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de t'aimer ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Erik poussa un long et profond soupir qui inquiéta la métamorphe. Partage-t-il les mêmes sentiments que moi, où étais-je juste un moyen comme un autre de se changer les idées ? pensa-t-elle.

- Je suis désoler mais je ne peux te voir ainsi, trancha-t-il.

Il essaya de la repousser pour sortir mais elle lui bloqua le passage et planta son regard perçant dans celui d'Erik.

- Je n'ai donc pas la moindre chance ? implora-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Erik détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter la vision de cette adolescente le supplier en pleurant. Il la poussa délicatement et emprunta la sortie. Cependant elle lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à lui faire face.

- Je t'en pris ne part pas, pleurait-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha et lui donna un tendre baisé sur le front, mais elle le saisit par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du contrôleur de métal qui la laissait profiter de ce dernier baiser. Quand elle lâcha enfin prise, il la serra affectueusement contre lui et quitta la chambre laissant une Raven effondrer qui se laissa glisser le long de la porte et éclata en sanglot.

Magnéto était complètement désemparé, il se haïssait pour la souffrance qu'il venait de causer aux personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui. Il voulait partir, il se sentait honteux, pourtant le désir de rester au près de Charles était si puissant. Depuis quelques jours il n'arriverait plus à définir ses sentiments envers le séduisant maître des lieux. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, il se trouvait à un mètre de la porte, dernier rempart qui le séparerait définitivement de son ami. Il saisit la poignée, quand le bras du télépathe s'imposa entre lui et le mur, il n'avait pas le courage de relever les yeux. Le télépathe, des larmes coulant à flot le long de son visage saisit le menton de l'allemand.

- Je t'en supplie ne part pas, j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi Erik, murmura l'américain.

L'allemand succomba complètement face aux derniers mots de son ami, il sentit un flou recouvrir sa vision, il regarda alors droit dans les yeux azur du télépathe, soulagé que son ami ne lui en veuille plus.

- Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi ! lui répondit-il complètement effondré.

Il aurait voulu poursuivre, mais Charles le plaqua violemment contre la porte, et pressa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celle du contrôleur de métal. Le télépathe recula, il souhaitait voir les yeux de son amant, savoir si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui étaient partagés, mais aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche d'Erik encore sous le choc par ce qui venait de se dérouler. Une amère déception envahit le visage de Charles, ne percevant aucun signe de la part de son ami. Mais soudain il sentit les mains de Magnéto entourés son visage, celui-ci lui rendit son baisé avec délicatesse se collant à lui. La langue d'Erik demanda l'accès à la bouche de Charles qui le lui accorda, laissant alors leurs langues s'entre-mêlés au début timidement avant de se jeter l'une sur l'autre avec soif de désir et de sensation.

- Viens avec moi, susurra Charles à l'oreille d'Erik.

Il attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna loin de la porte, signe d'une séparation qu'il ne souhaitait absolument plus. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande chambre jusqu'ici sans vie du télépathe qui fit basculer son ami sur le lit, et d'un geste adroit, enleva le pull noir qui cachait le torse sublime de l'allemand. Il l'embrassa intensément, déposant de doux baisé sur sa peau brulante, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur chaque parcelle du corps d'Erik. Le désir se fit de plus en plus fort ils sentirent leurs sexes se durcir l'un contre l'autre. Le maitre les lieux déboutonna le pantalon de son amant, la dernière barrière entre leurs deux êtres et l'autre ne tarda pas à égaliser la situation. Charles commença par déposer un doux baisé sur la verge d'Erik le prenant avec douceur dans sa bouche et entreprit dès lors le va viens régulier, le contrôleur de métal ne put retenir des gémissements de plaisir, agrippant les épaules de son amant avec force. Mais le désir était toujours présent de plus en plus fort, intense, incontrôlable, et les deux hommes ne pouvaient se résoudre à se séparer voulant à présent beaucoup plus.

Après cette délectable caresse d'une tendresse pure, Erik le renversa avec douceur, de façon à se trouver au dessus du télépathe, parsemant son torse de baisés. Le contrôleur de métal entoura le sexe de son amant de sa poigne de fer, le caressant d'une main experte. L'américain gémit sous les gestes d'Erik qui continuait ses mouvements en parcourant le cou du télépathe de ses lèvres, remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordillât en lui susurrant quelques paroles rassurante. Il commença par enfoncer avec délicatesse un premier doigt, puis un second essayant au mieux de préparer Charles qui sous ce contact émit quelques gémissements de douleur. Il plongea ses yeux acier dans ceux du télépathe et le plus doucement possible, et retira ses doigts de son amant. Il saisit avec douceur les hanches du professeur en attendant un signe de sa part. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire timide et le contrôleur du métal s'immisça en Charles qui poussa un cri de douleur, renversant sa tête en arrière. Erik était rivé sur le télépathe, attendant que celui-ci se détende, Charles agrippa avec fermeté les cheveux de l'allemand qui commença dès lors le va et viens très lentement ne souhaitant pas brusquer son amant qui malgré la douleur, ressentait intensément le plaisir que lui procurait son partenaire. Magnéto voyant l'américain s'abandonner à lui entreprit des coups plus rapides et plus brutaux. Le télépathe retint quelques gémissements, il ne souhaitait absolument pas que l'allemand s'arrête. Il sentait le souffle saccadé d'Erik contre son cou, le sexe de l'allemand heurta violemment la prostate du télépathe. Les deux mutants poussèrent un cri de jouissance, Erik se déversant en Charles. Le professeur ne pouvant plus se contenir, éjacula à son tour. Erik relâcha tout ses muscles et se retira doucement du télépathe, il approcha son visage et passa sa langue sur le bas ventre recouvert de sperme de son amant. Puis il se laissa tomber aux cotés de son amant, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Charles passa ses bras autour d'Erik et ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, savourant ce moment qui était le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie.

.

Le lendemain, Raven se leva, séchant ses larmes. Le départ d'Erik l'avait beaucoup touché et elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer dans le lit habité par le contrôleur de métal durant ces dernières semaines, blottit dans ses draps encore imprégnés de son odeur attirante. Elle se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir laisser l'homme dont elle était amoureuse quitter sa vie avec tant de facilité. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa propre chambre, parcourant les grands couloirs encore vide. Tous les habitants de la demeure Xavier devait être encore endormis à cette heure. Elle enfila des vêtements et reprit son apparence humaine habituelle, étant restée nue et de sa couleur bleue d'origine. Elle mit une jupe en cuir, un chemisier blanc et des bottes hautes à talons avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en laissant parfois quelques larmes couler le long de son visage. Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la cuisine quand des éclats de rires familiers sans échappèrent. Elle entra silencieusement dans la pièce lorsqu'elle vit Magnéto appuyé contre le rebord de l'évier, riant avec ferveur une tasse de café à la main. Son regard se dirigea vers l'autre voix. Elle aperçue alors Charles, se précipité vers Erik passant amoureusement ses bras autour de la taille de l'allemand. Les deux mutants ne semblèrent pas avoir remarqué la métamorphe, caché dans un coin assez sombre de la cuisine, tapis près de la porte. Ils discutaient gaiement de leur expérience de la soirée derrière.

- J'espère que cette nuit à été agréable pour toi ? demanda Erik un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfaite, répondit l'autre, j'espère pouvoir te rendre la pareille, très rapidement d'ailleurs.

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de l'allemand. Cette vision figea instantanément Raven. Elle n'arriverait pas à réaliser se qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit elle quitta la cuisine, faisant légèrement claquer la porte derrière elle.

- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? demanda Erik en relevant la tête.

- Non, répondit l'autre en se retournant face à son amant avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Le maitre des lieux prit Magnéto par les épaule, l'allongea contre la table, grimpa sur lui et l'embrassa.

Charles sauta sur Erik et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il commença alors à enlever sa ceinture, une lueur coquine au fond des yeux.

.

Voilà pour notre première co-écriture. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, même des critiques, et à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
